ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Game Show
The , commonly known as TGS, is a video game expo / convention held annually in the Makuhari Messe, in Chiba, Japan. It is presented by the Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association (CESA) and the Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. The main focus is Japanese games although it is used by a few international video game developers to show off their upcoming games and game-related hardware as well. Like Gamescom, the Tokyo Game Show allows the general public to attend during the final two days. The 2010 Tokyo Game Show was held from September 16 to the 19th, and was hosted by Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association.http://expo.nikkeibp.co.jp/tgs/2010/en/media/ | Outline of the 2010 TGS The 2011 Tokyo Game Show was held on September 15 to the 18th.http://wii.ign.com/articles/112/1121982p1.html/ |TGS: Date Set for Tokyo Game Show 2011 The 2012 Tokyo Game Show was held on September 20 to September 23http://tgs.cesa.or.jp/index.html | TGS Main Website The Tokyo Game Show opened at 1000 until 1700 (Japan-guide.com, 2012). Ticket prices were JPY 1,200 per day (JPY 1,000 in advance) for adults and elementary children or younger get free admission. Since 2011 TGS offers discount tickets to seniors, handicapped, disability certificates, wounded soldier certificates, or atomic-bomb survivor certificates (2012 Tokyo Game Show). The TOKYO GAME SHOW 2013 is currently scheduled to be held at Makuhari Messe from Thursday, September 19 to Sunday, September 22, 2013 (2012 Tokyo Game Show). History The first Tokyo Game Show was held in 1996. Until 2002, the show was held twice a year, once in the spring and once in the autumn (in the Tokyo Big Sight), when the show was held only in the autumn. The show is now held once a year. The Tokyo Game Show continues to attract more visitors every year with 2011’s show playing host to over 200,000 attendees and the 2012 show bringing in 223,753 (Business Wire, 2012)(Okubo, Grant 2012) Layout The 2012 Tokyo Game Show showcased 11 exhibition areas consisting of business, general public, educational, and an area to buy merchandise (Business Wire 2012). General Exhibition Area The heart of the show this area takes up the largest amount of space and is where digital gaming entertainment and any related products/services are showcased (2012 Tokyo Game Show site). Many well-known companies such as Namco Bandai, Capcom, Sony and Square Enix have demo areas here as well as emerging companies (2012 Tokyo Game Show site). Surprisingly Nintendo, a huge game company that originates from Japan does not participate directly in the Tokyo Games Show (until 2001 they held their own trade show, and since then debut their new products at the E3 trade show in Los Angeles), they receive representation through the various game developers that create software for Nintendo platforms (Japan-guide.com 2012). Game Device Area The area covers gaming devices such as headphones, gaming controllers, gaming furniture, and other gaming devices associated with home-use gaming consoles and portable gaming devices. Asia New Stars Area A brand new exhibition introduced at the 2012 Tokyo Game Show this area is geared towards introducing emerging game developer from Asia. The TOKYO GAME SHOW has established a midterm vision to become “The Most Complete Information in Asia” and “The world’s Largest Event.” This year, “Asia New Stars Area” which welcomed eight corporations from Indonesia, Iran, Malaysia and Vietnam attracted much attention, while many people attended the “Asia Game Business Summit 2012” during which key persons from China, South Korea, Indonesia and Japan discussed the future vision of the game business in the Asian region with hopes to further reinforce the link among Asian countries/regions (2012 Tokyo Game Show). Merchandise Sales Area The area is designated for merchandising of game-related goods. Some of the vendors include: Toypla, Konami, Square-Enix, GAMETECH CO., LTD, and many more (2012 Tokyo Game Show). Smartphone Game & Social Game Area An area dedicated Focusing on games for smart devices (smartphones, such as iPhone, Android, and Windows Phone, and various tablets) and social games for PCs or mobile (2012 Tokyo Game Show). Despite record numbers during the 2012 TGS many of the big name companies of the past had a smaller presence this year one such company as Microsoft that usually has among the largest booths was completely absent this year (Okubo, Grant 2012). Social and mobile gaming surged in number filling the gap left behind as is evident by the mobile software company Gree, which occupied an area comparable to the powerhouse Sony indicating a definite change in the course of the videogame industry in Japan (Okubo, Grant 2012). PC Area It houses major Japanese computing companies which are showcasing its products at the show such as Japanese desktop and notebook computers. Kids’ Area Another area which is used to showcase new games that are aimed at a younger audience such as children. Companies such as Taito and Sega are housed here. Game School Area Game School Area An area where Japanese universities and colleges offer information about digital art, animation, computer programming, and other programs of study related to the video game industry. Also the booths display student work (Japan-guide.com). It houses colleges such as Numazu Professional College of Information Technology and Tokyo Designer Gakuin College. Sales Area It is the main area in the games convention where most of the sales and business transactions between companies and consumers are carried out. Companies housed here include Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. Cosplay The Tokyo Game Show also attracts a heavy cosplay crowd. Cure, Japan's largest cosplay community website, hosted a "Moving Cosplay" stage show during the 2012 Tokyo Game Show (2012 Tokyo Game Show). The show lasting 90 minutes included a cosplay fashion show, dance numbers, and a grand march of robot cosplayers. Top cosplayers from Japan and overseas attend as well as local amateurs (2012 Tokyo Game Show site). Business Solution Area It is the main business area of the games convention and is not open to the public. Cloud/Data Center Pavilion A pavilion for solutions of the cloud / data center dedicated to supporting infrastructure the environment of a social and network games (2012 Tokyo Game Show site). Media coverage Many international websites and blogs have a history of providing extensive coverage of TGS with live webcasts, game previews, game media and blog entries covering popular press events. References External links Official sites *Tokyo Game Show 2012 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2011 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2010 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2009 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2008 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2007 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2006 Official Site *Tokyo Game Show 2005 Official Site Other Sites *Japan-guide.com(2012) Tokyo Game Show *Tokyo Game Show 2012 Official Site *Business Wire (2012) Tokyo Game Show 2012 *Okubo, Grant (2012). Stars & Stripes Tokyo Game Show puts more emphasis on mobile, social gaming *Nagata, Kazuaki(2012) Japan Times Game show highlights smartphone offerings *Nagata, Kazuaki(2010) Japan Times Tokyo Game Show exhibits signs of mobile-game trend Coverage *Tokyo Game Show 2010 coverage at Aussie-Gamer.com *Tokyo Game Show 2007 coverage at GameSpot *Tokyo Game Show 2006 coverage at 1UP *Tokyo Game Show 2006 coverage at GameTrailers.com *Tokyo Game Show coverage at IGN *Tokyo Game Show Coverage at Gamepro Category:Video game trade shows Category:Recurring events established in 1996 Category:Culture in Tokyo